disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Figures
Figures are the playable characters in the game. They are like the mascots for Crossy Road. Most of them can be earned with 100 coins or 500p Figures Mickey Mouse * Mickey * Polka Dot Minnie * Blue Dress Minnie * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Pete * Clarabelle * Horace * Willie The Giant * Fifi(Secret) *Chip(Secret) *Dale(Secret) *Mortimer(Secret) Zootopia * Judy Hoops * Nick Wilde * Flash * Officer Clawhauser * Gazelle * Chief Bogo * Mayor Lionheart * Bellweather * Doug *Mr.Big *Mr.Otterton *Mancahas *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Finnick *Wreck-It Rhino(Secret) *Pig Hero 6(Secret) *Wrangled(Secret) *Elephant Finnick(Secret) *Gideon(Secret) *Yax(Daily Mission) *Nanga(Daily Mission) Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Emperor Zurg * Rex * Hamm(Legendary) * Slinky * Bo Peep * Bullseye * Wheezy * Trixie * Green Army Men * Babyhead * Jenny Doll * Jessie(Secret) * Lenny(Secret) * Prospector(Secret) * Mint Prospector in the Box(Secret) Haunted Mansion * Prof. Phineas Plum * Madame Leota * Gargoyle * Armor * Executioner * Butler * Maid * Caretaker&Dog * Spider * Sally Slater * Ezra Beane(Secret) * Gus(Secret) * Horn Player(Secret) * The Cat Lady(Secret) * Doombuggy(Daily Mission) The Lion King * Simba * Adult Simba * Nala * Rafiki * Zazu * Timon * Pumbaa * Banzai * Shenzi * Ostrich * Grub * Mufasa(Secret) * Adult Nala(Secret) * Scar(Secret) * Hippo(Secret) * Giraffe(Secret) * Ed(Daily Mission) Tangled * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Pascal * Maximus * Stabbington Brother 1 * Stabbington Brother 2 * Vlad * Hook Hand * Ulf * Attalia * Rapunzel Braided(Secret) * Mothel Gothel(Secret) * Warthog(Secret) * Captain of the Guard(Secret) * The King(Secret) Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada * Hiro Super Suit * Baymax * Go Go Tamago * Go Go Super Suit * Wasabi * Wasabi Super Suit * Honey Lemon * Honey Lemon Super Suit * Fred(Secret) * Fred Super Suit(Secret) * Fred's Dad(Secret) * Yama(Secret) * Alister Krei(Secret) * Tadashi Hamada(Daily Mission) * Yokai(Daily Mission) Inside Out * Joy * Sadness * Fear * Disgust * Anger * Bing Bong * Imaginary Boyfriend * Brain Worker * Dave * Paula * Abstract Joy(Secret) * Abstract Sadness(Secret) * Abstract Bing Bong(Secret) * Fritz(Secret) * Bobby(Secret) * Frank(Secret) * Jangles the Clown(Daily Mission) Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph * Hero's Duty Ralph * Vanlopee * Princess Vanlopee * Felix * Calhoun * King Candy * Taffita Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gene * Mary * Don(Secret) * Dennea(Secret) * Rancis Flutterbutter(Secret) * Candy Corn(Secret) * Gloyd Orangebore(Secret) * Sour Bill(Daily Mission) * Roy(Daily Mission) The Jungle Book * Mowgli * Vulture * Crocodile * Flying Squirrel * Pecan * Akela * Kaa * Baloo * Shere Khan * Baghera * King Louie * Classic Baloo(Secret) * Classic King Louie(Secret) * Bandar Log Monkey(Secret) * Elephant(Secret) Alice Through the Looking Glass * Alice * Dormouse * Frog Deliver Man * Gentleman Fish * Tweedledee and Tweedledum * March Hare * Chess King Piece * White Rabbit * Abosolum * Red Queen * Time * Vegetable Soilder * Wilkins(Secret) * Humpty Dumpty(Secret) * Vegetable Executor(Secret) * Vegetable Servant(Secret) * Bandersnacth(Daily Mission) Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Figure